Sonríe para mi
by claus
Summary: Arnold y Helga se encuentran en el lugar y momento equivocado a la hora equivocada, (solo que ellos no lo saben) lo cual produce que una serie de cosas extrañas sucedan y por consecuente... regresen al pasado....
1. El sótano

Te gusta reír delante de mi

Y sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz

Y pierdes el control 

Con todos menos conmigo

"Con Todos Menos Conmigo"- Timbiriche 

En sus 15 años de vida, Arnold no había estado tan retrasado. Hoy viernes 6 de Julio, el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano irian de _excursión_ a un viejo castillo a las afueras de la ciudad y que ahora era un museo. 

Habían pasado semanas tratando de convencer al profesor de historia, y finalmente lo lograron. No era obligatorio ir, pero los que iban debían llevar 2 maletas: una con la bolsa para dormir y el cambio de ropa, porque pasarían la noche en el lugar; y en la otra (que cargarian siempre) las cosas personales, asi como identificación escolar por si se perdían... y esa era la razón, o mas bien una de las razones de su retraso, no encontraba la maleta donde habia puesto sus cosas personales. Ademas no tenia idea de donde estaban sus tenis...

Se dejó caer en el sillón de su inusual habitación. Suspiró. Y luego la vio junto a sus tenis, junto a la cama... tenía ganas de patear la maleta y arrojar los tenis por la ventana, pero no tenía tiempo. 

Rapidamente bajo las escaleras, tomó un vaso de jugo y apenas pusó un pie fuera de la casa el autobús llegó. 

Trepó incómodamente (las maletas le estorbaban) y se sentó en el primer lugar vació que vio. Después de haberse acomodado miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de quien había decidido ir. 

Nadine, Rhonda, Curly, Brainy, Harold, Choco-niño, Eugene, Sean, Stephanie, Lorelai... y otros pero ninguna señal de Gerald o Phoebe. Sonrió. Esos dos parecían mas enamorados que nunca, el único problema era que Gerald y Helga todavía no se llevaban... 

Helga... 

Ella era un poco menos... molesta. Mientras pensaba en esto el autobús se paró. Y Sid y Stinky subieron, saludaron a Arnold y se sentaron detrás de el. 'No los culpo' pensó Arnold 'De todas formas, yo fui quien se alejó de ellos'. 

Llegaron, el Señor Ribbs parecía bastante agitado. En realidad siempre se veía así. Arnold pusó sus maletas en el suelo para admirar el castillo por fuera. 

Era bastante antiguo, tenía varias torres y los jardines parecían inmensos... no podía esperar para entrar. Des pues de lo que pareció una eternidad, Ribbs paso lista con su voz de mujer... Arnold rió para si mismo, si que tenía voz de mujer. Pero era todo lo contrario. La lista habia sido tomada pero el profesor parecia confundido.

"¿Sucede algo profesor?" preguntó Arnold no teniendo nada mejor que hacer

"Se suponía que Helga Pataki estaría aquí... ¿la viste en el autobús?"

"No"

"Entonces deberíamos entrar-"

"Presente" 

Arnold se volteó rapidamente, Helga con la cara roja y respirando con dificultad se llevó la mano al pecho mientras miraba al profesor con los ojos casi cerrados. 

"Señorita Pataki, llega usted muy tarde" 

"Perdón" dijo la muchacha casi sin pensar "perdí... el... autobús" 

"Por el amor de Dios sientese" le indicó Ribbs

Helga sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el pavimento. Sacó una gorra de una de sus bolsas y se la pusó. Arnold la miró. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que el era mas alto que ella. 

"Hace mucho sol" declaró ella después de darse cuenta que Arnold la miraba 

"si..." contesto Arnold "Phoebe no vino" 

"ya se" 

Helga se paró y Arnold dio un paso hacia atrás. 

"Hey Arnold!!" 

El muchacho volteó. Lila y Peter. Los que ahora eran sus amigos, después de Gerald claro esta. 

Se quiso despedir de Helga pero ella ya hablaba con Lorelai. Una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros que había estado con ellos desde 7° grado. 

"Hola... que bueno que vinieron" 

"Oh Arnold, pero como perder la oportunidad de ver tanta hermosura" 

"Ademas" señaló Peter con sus manos pecosas "es un buen pretexto para hacer nada"

Arnold asintió con la cabeza. Sus amigos eran muy diferentes. De hecho Lila solo se aparecía cuando Peter estaba cerca. 'Supongo que le cae muy bien' . 

"Jóvenes, por favor acérquense, vamos a entrar" 

Muchos empezaron a hablar emocionados. 

"Silencio!" 

Nadie habló 

"Necesito que sigan al grupo y sean respetuosos con los empleados y que obedezcan todas y cada una de las reglas que se les impongan... ¿entendido?"

Luego de haber entrado y enseñarles donde estaban los baños y cual era el punto de reunión, se dirigieron a las habitaciones uno por uno a dejar cada quien sus maletas. 

Después se encontraron en el punto de reunión. 

"Muy bien" Empezó el maestro "antes de comenzar voy a contarlos" 

Ribbs repitió el proceso 3 veces y faltaba gente. Dio un suspiró de exasperación. Miró a su alrededor. 

"Arnold, le voy a pedir un favor, vaya por los compañeros que se quedaron atrás" 

"si... ahora regreso" 

"Pero corre muchacho!!" 

Arnold llegó al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y abrió una por una, en la primera no había nadie, y luego abrió la segunda: estaban Lila Y Peter muy cerca...

Lila con las trenzas hacia atrás oía embelesada algo que Peter le decía al oído, mientras este le tomaba las manos y se acercaba cada vez mas a ella. Arnold los miró por un momento en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué hacían Lila y Peter tan cerca?... ¿Por qué Lila no empujaba a Peter como cuando el trataba de acercársele?. Arnold había tenido suficiente.  

"¿qué hacen aquí?" demandó el rubio 

Los dos saltaron y voltearon a verlo muy sorprendidos.

"El maestro los esta buscando" dijo apretando los dientes

"Ya vamos" respondieron en unísono.

Peter estaba muy rojo, y cuando paso junto a Arnold bajo la mirada, como apenado. Mientras que Lila dando un brinquito se puso frente a Arnold y le guiñó el ojo. Este seguía serio. No entendía a esta niña. 

Arnold esperó a que salieran y hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo continúo su búsqueda. Cuando abrió la puerta de la siguiente habitación pensó que no había nadie. Pero luego oyó algo o mas bien a alguien. 

"¿Qué es esto?" Se oyó la voz de una chica 

Arnold abrió completamente la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Helga mirando una hoja muy concentrada.

"Helga" 

Ella se volteó rapidamente , pero  al darse cuenta de quien era regresó sus ojos azules a la hoja frente a ella 

"Tenemos que irnos... el profesor-" 

"Hoy se alinean los planetas"

"eh???" 

Helga volteó los ojos. 

"Mira" 

Le enseño el papel desde donde estaba, esperando que Arnold lo leyera. 

"No tengo supervista sabes??" 

Helga se paró de la cama y le pusó el papel casi en la nariz. Arnold lo vió pero no le dio importancia.

"Hoy, no se sabe a exactamente que hora los planetas se alínearan dejando a la luna frente a la Tierra. Se cree que sucederan cosas nunca antes vistas o inimaginables, pero solo en ciertas partes del mundo. Queda claro que los científicos dudan un poco de esto último, pero algunas personas dicen que se debe estar en el momento y lugar preciso para que..." 

Helga subio la vista

"El papel esta roto... lo encontré aquí"   

"No tengo tiempo para esto" le explico a la rubia "falta gente y ya me tarde un poco" 

Helga se guardó el papel en el pantalón y jaló una maleta de mezclilla. Se la acomodó en la espalda y salió de habitación como si Arnold no estuviera parado junto a la puerta. 

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos el profesor le agradeció a Arnold y comenzaron el recorrido. 

Solo habían visto los jardines cuando dieron la 1PM y se les liberó (como había dicho Peter) para ir al baño y comer algo. Se reunirían de nuevo en 1 hora y sería responsabilidad de cada quien no perderse. 

Arnold se separó del grupo que iba al baño y buscó a Lila, esta sería una buena oportunidad para preguntarle que estaban haciendo ella y Peter, Arnold no era tonto, y ademas Peter no habia querido decirle nada. Aunque había la posibilidad de que todo fuera su imaginación.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto chocó con alguien. 

"Perdón" murmuró Arnold automáticamente 

"No impodta" 

Arnold bajó la vista. Era Helga. ¿Por qué siempre chocaba con ella?, en fin, iba con ese papel en una mano y un sándwich en la otra. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que se tropezó con el o no le importo. Seguía viendo el papel de los planetas sin fijarse a donde iba. Arnold vió que se dirigía a las escaleras que daban al sótano. 'Se supone que nadie debe de entrar ahí' 

"Helga!!" 

Corrió detrás de ella, bajo las escaleras y encontró la puerta abierta. Se metió sin hacer ruido, no veía casi nada. Se detuvo un momento y sacó de su maleta una lámpara. Ahora veía que utiles eran estas cosas. Dejo la maleta en el suelo y prendio la linterna. 

Miro un poco a su alrededor. Había una pequeña mesa, como un escritorio para leer, tenía unos ángeles tallados en madera. Se veía bastante deteriorada. Tal vez por eso la tenían escondida en un lugar tan tenebroso. También tenía una pequeña silla con un cojín deslavado, que alguna vez fue color púrpura. Se dio cuenta que frente a el había una cortina, tambien bastante vieja. La abrió.  

En seguida vió una figura hincada y mirando el suelo como si fuera algo impresionante. 

"¿Qué estas viendo?" 

Helga tiró su lampara y casi se cae de lado. Por un momento parecía asustada, pero su expresión cambio a una de molestia. 

"Eres tu cabeza de balón" 

Arnold estuvo a punto de protestar, pero mejor se quedó callado. Hacía mucho tiempo que Helga y él no mantenían una platica por mas de 2 minutos. 

Se acercó a ella y luego miró al suelo tambien. Había una mancha, mas bien un remolino negro pequeño. 

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Arnold mirándolo de cerca

"No lo toques!!" advirtió Helga 

"¿Por qué no?" 

"Es un hoyo" 

"Eso quiere decir que podemos caer a otro piso??" 

Helga lo miró un momento y luego murmuro algo sobre la gente estúpida. 

"No Arnoldo, significa que podemos caer en otra dimensión"  

'¿Eso fue sarcasmo?' 

"Entonces... puedo tocarlo??" 

"¿Por qué viniste?" preguntó ella

"Porque..." 

Por estupido que se sintiera Arnold había olvidado porque. Se rasco la cabeza confuso. Luego sintió algo extraño. Parecía que el cuarto daba vueltas. Miro a Helga. Tenía fruncido el entrecejo. Ella tomó su mochila. 

"¿Esta temblando?" habló ella 

Arnold no dijo nada y vió como Helga cerraba los ojos. Miro un momento el piso y le pareció ver que el pequeño remolino ya no era tan pequeño... 

Cerró los ojos y sintió como el cuarto se movía violentamente. Por un momento pensó en comenzar a rezar. 

Hasta que se detuvo. 

***

Aquí tienen mi primer fic de Hey Arnold!, que por cierto no me pertenece... 

Ojalá les guste. El segundo capitulo se pone mejor!!. 

Reviews porfa!!!


	2. No hay manija!

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...

"Ironic"- Alanis Morrissette

Helga abrió los ojos lentamente, como esperando ver el pequeño sótano hecho pedazos. 

Pero no fue así. 

Estaba intacto. Se incorporó en sus rodillas como pudo. Arnold seguía con los ojos cerrados. Helga sonrió, se veía gracioso... 

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos" le dijo 

"Helga!... ¿qué diablos fue eso?" 

"No sé" 

La muchacha se paró del piso y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones. Luego jaló su mochila lista para irse. 

"¿a dónde vas?" pregunto Arnold 

"Bueno, considerando que llevamos aquí abajo bastante tiempo" miró su reloj "exactamente 20 minutos, creo que sería bueno subir... tengo que ir al baño" 

"Entonces esperame" dijo Arnold "tengo que agarrar mi mochila... ¿viste mi linterna?" 

"No" 

"Genial, ahora tengo que buscarla tambien" 

Como Arnold seguía hablando para si mismo, Helga no le hizo caso. Prefirió echar un vistazo al lugar. En realidad no lo había visto bien porque cuando llego lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la cortina. 

"Un momento" Helga tomo la cortina "¿no era vieja esta cosa?" 

Pero Arnold seguía ocupado buscando su linterna. 'A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca' pensó la rubia. 

Abrió la cortina y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña mesita. Era de madera. Parecía nueva. Tenía unos ángeles muy bonitos tallados, que miraban hacia arriba. Junto había una silla con un colchón morado/ vino. 

Había un tintero y una pluma sobre la mesa, pero nada de papel. Helga miró el tintero mas de cerca. Se veía bastante bien. Cuando salieran de esa visita, iría directo a la tienda a comprarse uno para escribir sus poemas. 

"Tampoco encuentro mi mochila" Oyó decir a Arnold malhumorado 

"Tal vez la dejaste con las demas" 

"Estoy 100% seguro de que la traje conmigo" 

"Ya vámonos!" 

"Pero mi maleta..." 

"Estoy mas segura de que la dejaste arriba" 

Arnold atravesó por la cortina. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Helga pero luego la cerró y la miró extrañado. 

"Podría jurar que vi la cortina vieja" dijo el confundido

"Parece que nos afecto el temblor" 

"sí..." 

Helga se cansó del silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y cuando llegó a la puerta le sorprendió verla cerrada. 'Es cierto, cabeza de balón bajo después que yo' 

"¿Tu cerraste la puerta?" pregunto Arnold detrás de ella 

"¿cómo se supone que voy a cerrar la puerta cuando tu bajaste primero y-"

Helga volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos 

"si tu no la cerraste y yo no la cerre... entonces..." 

"Helga, quita esa cara, solo tienes que abrir la puerta" 

"¿Acaso no entiendes?!!... NO HAY MANIJA!!!" 

Arnold apartó a Helga de su camino y trato de empujar la puerta pero estaba cerrada. 

Helga se dejo caer en un escalón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. 

'Estoy atrapada en un sótano, lejos de la civilización... con ARNOLD!!' 

'No me puedo quedar aquí!!... no quiero estar sola con el...' 

"Helga?" 

Helga miró a Arnold que estaba frente a ella de cuclillas. 

"No pude abrir la puerta" 

¿Por qué era tan estúpido?. Helga tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero eligió no hacer nada. Si se iban a quedar un rato mas allí, al menos debían hablar de algo. 

"Helga!" Arnold le tronó los dedos frente a los ojos. 

"Dime... Arnold... ¿qué has hecho?" 

"hoe?" 

"Ya sabes... con tu vida... ¿tienes novia o algo?"

Arnold la miró como si hablara otro idioma. 

"Olvidalo" Helga se paró y se fue a sentar en la silla junto a la mesa de madera. 

Tomó el tintero y comenzó a pintarse figuritas en la mano. 

"No" 

Helga alzó la vista hacia los escalones. 

"No tengo novia" 

Ella sonrió un poco. Seguía dibujándose en la mano. 

"Te tomó un poco de tiempo descifrar mi pregunta eh?" 

"Me dijiste Arnold" 

"¿no te llamas asi?" 

"Sí... pero antes... casi nunca me llamas por mi nombre" 

"Casi nunca te hablo" susurro Helga, pero Arnold la escuchó. 

"Deberías hablarme mas seguido" 

Helga dejo la pluma y el tintero en paz. 

"La gente cambia" dijo ella 

"Tu cambiaste" 

"Para bien... al menos pude deshacerme de la reputación de molestona y esa horrible ceja" 

"Y ¿yo?" 

"¿tu que?" 

"Cambie para bien o para mal??" 

"Ay... no sé" 

"¿cómo que no sabes?" 

Helga se volteó completamente para verlo a la cara. 

"Lo que pasa es que-"

Se oyeron ruidos de afuera.

Por un momento nadie habló. 

Helga se paró y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arnold estaba pegado a la puerta. 

"¿Hola?" gritó el "hay alguien ahí??" 

Helga trepó los escalones y se paro detrás de Arnold. 

"Estamos atrapados!!" gritó de nuevo el muchacho 

Los pasos que se oían afuera se detuvieron. Los dos suspiraron. 

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Se oyo la vos de una muchacha del otro lado de la puerta 

"Si! Estamos atrapados aquí abajo!" 

"Un momento iré por las llaves" 

"Sí, gracias" 

Arnold volteo de golpe  provocando que Helga se fuera para atrás, pero rapidamente lo jalo de la manga de la camisa para no caer al suelo.

Mientras que Arnold se agachó  y se sentó como pudo en el escalón, Helga cayó sobre el. 

En ese instante la puerta se abrió. 

"¿Se encuentran bien?" 

Pregunto la misma voz que habían oido antes. 

"Creo que si" le contesto Arnold 

Helga se paró de su regazo y se acomodo la mochila en la espalda, se encontró cara a cara con la muchacha. 

Tenía el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran miel. Tenía el cabello bastante largo, lo llevaba suelto. 

Y su ropa. 

Que ropa tan exagerada. Llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos lila, la falda era de esas que llevan un fierro abajo para que se vea como redonda. Tenía guantes de encaje blanco, con moños lila. 

Cuando Helga terminó de examinarla, la muchacha le sonrió. 

"Vistes muy raro" le dijo a Helga. 

Helga se miró. Una camisa blanca que tenía un signo de interrogación (?) y sus jeans. Se veía muy normal. 

Helga frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. 

"¿trabajas aquí?" pregunto Arnold ya incorporado 

La primera cosa inteligente que se le ocurría por cierto. Por eso vestía así la niña... 

"No" dijo ella 

Helga y Arnold intercambiaron una mirada de aprehención. 

"Esta es mi casa" 

***

Capitulo dosssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ja ja... 

Que bueno me quedo.... estoy tan orgullosa de mi ;)... 

Hey Arnold no me pertenece...   ='(

Pero el fanfic si...        =D

Esperen el capitulo 3 y no olviden Review!!. 

Ahí va la canción: 

"Es como lluvia en el día de tu boda

Es un aventón gratis cuando ya pagaste

Es el buen consejo que no tomaste 

Quien lo hubiera pensado..." 


	3. er no se tu nombre

A long summers day stetching out the cold  
Searching for the answers and some say I'm not alone  
Could you tell me where I might find fallen horses

"Fallen Horses" - Smashmouth

"No sabía que dejaban a gente vivir aquí en el museo..." dijo Arnold, no muy seguro "sin ofender" añadió un poco nervioso. 

Helga lo miró como si fuera fruta podrida. 

"Creo que esta equivocado señor" 

Arnold miró a Helga. '¿Me llamó señor?'

"Esto no es un museo, mi padre compro la residencia hace un año y medio aproximadamente y después nos mudamos" 

"Pero... nosotros venimos con un grupo de compañeros de la escuela" dijo Helga 

La muchacha los miró pensativa. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y después de un tiempo tronó los dedos. 

"Si gustan puedo preguntar a mi padre" 

"Er... esta bien..." 

Arnold estaba listo para tomar su mochila pero luego recordó que no la había encontrado. 

Subió detrás de las dos chicas y se dispuso a seguirlas. 

Al fin llegaron a un pequeño pasillo que daba a dos puertas enormes. Tenían adornos extraños, pero se veía bien. La niña se paró frente a las puertas y luego miró a Helga y Arnold. 

"Esperen un momento por favor" dijo ella bastante educada

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Arnold logró distinguir un escritorio grande, en el cual estaba sentado un hombre de bigote negro. 

Luego las puertas se cerraron. 

Instantáneamente Helga acercó su ojo a la perilla de la puerta y después pegó su oreja. 

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Arnold mirando alrededor nervioso 

"shhhhhh" le contesto Helga poniéndose un dedo en los labios. 

Arnold echó un último vistazo y después se pegó tambien a la puerta. 

"¿Estas seguro padre?" 

"Claro que estoy seguro, ya te he dicho que no me vengas con tonterías, no tengo tiempo" 

"Pero padre ellos dicen haber venido con un grupo de personas..." 

"Hija... no estoy de humor... ¿si?" 

Helga se separó abruptamente de la puerta y se fue a sentar en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Arnold la siguió con la mirada y después siguió atento a la conversación. 

"Padre..." 

"¿No tienes que ir a tus lecciones de costura?" 

"No..." 

"Entonces busca algo que hacer, estoy muy ocupado" 

Hubo un momento de silencio. 

"Muchas gracias por tu tiempo... padre..." Se oyó la voz de la muchacha decir llena de rabia. 

Arnold se incorporó. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y la muchacha salió con la cara roja. Arnold automáticamente miró a Helga. Seguía sentada en el pasillo. Con los ojos cerrados. 

"No sabe nada" habló la muchacha 

Helga se paró. 

"Gracias de todas maneras" 

Arnold tenía que preguntarlo. Se sentiría incomodo si no lo hacía. Le tomó un poco de tiempo. 

"¿Estas bien...er... no se tu nombre?" 

Las dos muchachas lo miraron y luego sonrieron. Arnold se sintió payaso. 

"Es cierto"dijo la muchacha "no nos hemos presentado" 

"Helga Pataki" 

La rubia estiró la mano. Después de titubear un poco la muchacha la estrechó. 

"Soy Arnold" El también le dio la mano y ella la estrechó también. 

"Mi nombre es Emily... y el apellido no importa" Hizo una pequeña reverencia. 

~~~

"Arnold, ya te dije que no pienso usar eso!!" 

"Pero si es algo muy normal" le dijo Emily tratando de calmarla

"Si Helga es algo muy normal!" repitió Arnold riéndose 

"Escucha Arnoldo si pudiera moverme te golpearía..." 

"Helga" Arnold chasqueó la lengua "esos modales..." 

En realidad que se estaba divirtiendo, nunca había visto a Helga en una situación tan embarazosa como esta. Pero nadie podía aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño tanto tiempo. 

"Voy a explotar!" 

"¿Por qué no vas al baño si no quieres usar la bacinica?" sugirió Emily

"¿Tienen baños?" preguntó Helga esperanzada 

"Si" 

"Llevame al mas cercano, rápido!" 

Arnold las siguió riéndose, y al fin llegaron. 

Helga entró rapidamente al lugar y salió poco tiempo después con la cara verde. 

"¿Qué pasa?" 

"Eso no es un baño!" chilló mientas apretaba los dientes.  

***

Cada vez se pone mejor ... 

R/R  porfas.... 

"Un largo día de verano alargando el frío

Buscando respuestas y algunas dicen que no estoy solo

Podrías decirme, donde encontrar caballos caídos"


	4. Hay una explicación lógica

Hey Hey

If we can't find the way out of these problems

Then maybe we don't need this

Standing face to face

"Hold me" – Savage Garden

El ruido de los tenedores que chocaban con los platos, era lo único que se oía en el comedor del castillo. Helga se sentía algo incómoda no diciendo nada, pero no se le ocurría de que hablar. 

Parecía que estaban en un concurso para ver quien terminaba de cenar mas rápido. Y de pronto, la rubia se dio cuenta de que ya no había comida en su plato... Así que decidió romper el silencio, se aclaró la garganta para que Arnold y Emily la miraran. Funcionó. 

"Er... es tarde... y tenemos que regresar a casa..." 

'¿Qué se supone que voy a decirles?' 'No puedo seguir esta conversación sin decir: Arnold!! y Emiliy va creer que no es asunto suyo' 

"¿Pero cómo?" 

"Hoe?" 

"Helga, parece que estamos perdidos... es decir seguimos en el mismo castillo pero... unos años atrás??" 

"Disculpen pero no entiendo lo que dicen" Emily dejó de comer

"Lo que pasa es que Arnold y yo quedamos atrapados en el sótano y cuando salimos, ya no estaban nuestros compañeros, ni el maestro, ni los trabajadores... Ni los baños son iguales!!" 

Arnold sonrió un poco y Helga no pudo evitarlo también, los baños eran un hoyo... que apestaba... UGH!... 

"Te dije que usaras mejor la bacinica" le dijo Arnold

"Cállate" 

"Ejem!... pero no hay una explicación lógica para ello??" 

"Claro que la hay!" soltó Helga "solo que no se cual es..." 

Arnold se paró de un salto de la mesa. Y miró a Helga y luego a Emily. 

"¿Sería mucha molestia si Helga y yo nos quedáramos aquí durante la noche?" 

"¿QUÉ?" Helga se paró tambien "¿y que va a pasar con el maestro... y nuestros padres... digo, estoy segura de que te buscaran Arnold" 

"Recuerda que íbamos a dormir en el... aquí" 

"Pero... pero... pueden llamar a la policía o algo, es de noche y no estamos ahí" 

"Mis abuelos salieron estos día a vacacionar junto con los inquilinos de la casa, yo les di la idea" 

Helga se quedó callada un momento, ella iba a ir a casa de Phoebe después de lo del castillo, asi que tenía 3 días... 

"Sería un placer tenerlos aquí" Emily le guiñó el ojo a Helga 

Helga suspiró derrotada. En realidad no quería estar ahí... en realidad no quería... 

                                       ~~~

"Estas será su habitación" Emily abrió la puerta de una recámara bastante amplia. 

"Yo dormiré en el sofá" anunció Arnold antes de que Helga entrara

"¿No van a dormir los dos en la cama?" preguntó Emily

Arnold y Helga intercambiaron un mirada y luego los dos respondieron que no. 

"Creí que eran hermanos o algo por el estilo..." 

"No me digas que me parezco a cabeza de balón" se burló la rubia

"Bueno es que los dos son rubios..." La niña sonrió " que tonta, entonces ¿quién se quiere quedar con esta?" 

"Parece que Arnold ya se acomodó" respondió Helga sonriendo

"Muy bien, entonces te llevaré a la tuya, hasta mañana Arnold" 

"Que duerman bien" 

Emily cerró la puerta y después de caminar un poco la condujo hasta otra recámara. 

Una vez que Emily se despidió de ella y se fue Helga se dio la oportunidad de admirar la habitación. 

Era grande, por supuesto. Tenía un gran ventanal junto al cuál había un viejo sillón lleno de muñecas. Las cortinas eran blancas con flores rosadas. El tocador era bastante... bonito. Tenía unos tallado increíbles en lo que parecía oro, junto estaba su taburete. Junto a la puerta había un closet grandísimo, Emily le dijo que sacara una bata para dormir de ahí. 

Después de haberse cambiado, Helga dobló su ropa y la metió en su mochila, y se acostó en la cama. Tenía un dosel traslúcido rosa y uno blanco, las sábanas eran muy suaves. Se acostó sintiéndose como una princesa, pero sabía que no podría dormir. 

Tomó una de la velas junto a su buró y recogió su mochila que había dejado junto al ventanal. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a registrar. Lo primero que tocó fue su discman... 

                                             ~~~

Helga parpadeo varias veces ajustando sus ojos a la luz del sol. Cuando pudo abrirlos y miró al techo se dio cuenta de que no era su casa. Se quitó los audífonos del discman.  Lanzó los pies fuera de la cama y se cayo al suelo. Su pie estaba dentro de algo frío. Una bacinica. 

"Ugh!, que asco!" 

Y de pronto recordó todo. Se paró pesadamente y comenzo a cojear hasta el espejo. Tenía esa ridícula bata blanca. '¿Qué hora son?'. Buscó su mochila y sacó el reloj. Estaba mal. Todavía le dolían los oidos. Se quedó dormida con los audífonos puestos. 

"Mejor salgo a ver si hay alguien" 

No había caminado ni dos pasos cuando vio a Arnold. Tenía cara de dormido y la misma ropa del día anterior. Cuando Arnold la vió se detuvo tambien y la miró achicando los ojos. 

"ash... ¿qué?!!" 

El abrio la boca pero en ese instante otro muchacho apareció. Miró a Arnold y se aproximo a el. 

"¿Disculpa la rudeza, pero quien eres tu?" 

Helga arqueó las cejas. ¿por qué eran todos tan educados?. Lo observó un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que el vestía unos pantalones ajustados blancos, botas negras a la rodilla, un casco y llevaba como un látigo en la mano. 'Caballos, es un jinete'. 

"¿Y tu quién eres?" demandó la muchacha en pijama 

El joven volteó y la miró extrañado. Luego se puso muy pero muy rojo y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Arnold frunció el ceño. Y Helga se acercó un poco. 

"Oye... ¿qué te pasa?" 

El muchacho retrocedió como asustado. 

"Perdóneme, yo no sabía... y es que... Emily..." seguía balbuceando cosas que Helga no entendía.  

"Helga!" 

Los tres jóvenes alzaron la vista. Era Emily, y parecía muy escandalizada. Pasó rapidamente junto Arnold y el muchacho y luego jaló a Helga del brazo y la metió rapidamente a la habitación. 

Una vez adentro se acomodó el vestido amarillo que llevaba y se puso las manos en la cadera. 

Helga la miró bastante confundida. 

"¿Cómo se te ocurre andar por los pasillos semi- desnuda?" 

***

Esto se pone bueno!!!! =) 

Esperen el capitulo 5 Y REVIEW!!

Ah cierto... la canción : 

"Hey Hey

Si no podemos encontrar la salida de estos problemas

Entonces tal vez no necesitamos esto

Parados cara a cara" 


	5. Geraldine

Notas de Autor: Ok para las personas que me han mandado R/R GRACIAS!!!... y esto tal vez tenga un poco de A/H... 

Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...

"Absolutely (love her) – Nine Days

Arnold no podía dejar de sonreír. Las quejas de Helga o mejor dicho sus gritos, se oían bastante claro. Aunque ella y Emily seguían encerradas en la habitación. De hecho el muchacho junto de el se veía muy incómodo todavía.

Arnold había tratado de iniciar una conversación con el muchacho, pero este solo parecía mirar a través del ventanal que se encontraba a su lado. Así que Arnold decidió sentarse y esperar a que terminaran las chicas. 

Pero los gritos de Helga hacían que volviera a reír... 

"Pero... Estas loca?!!... no me voy a poner eso ni en mil años!!" 

"Prefiero quedarme en pijama!!" 

"NO!... me voy a poner mis pantalones!!" 

Hubo un pausa y después se oyó el grito de Emily

"Silencio!!, deja de gritar y póntelo!!" 

Arnold distinguió algunas maldiciones de la boca de Helga y luego mas gritos 

"No puedo creer que me voy a poner- Ow!!" 

Después de eso no se oyó nada por un tiempo. Y luego las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Emily apareció. Se veía como se acabara de correr y respiraba con dificultad. 

"Helga sal" 

Nada. 

Emily se regresó y luego oyeron a Helga. 

"Esta bien!, no tienes que jalarme!!" 

Emily salió con la cabeza erguida del cuarto y Arnold se paro del piso. Helga asomó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. 

"Muy bien, no digan nada, me veo ridícula-"

"Por favor" Emily bufó

"Helga haznos un favor a todos y sal" le pidió Arnold 

Y sorprendentemente ella obedeció. Salió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Y miraba el techo. 

Arnold no entendía el alboroto, ella se veía... bien. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo, del tipo de los de Emily, y una trenza en el cabello. Pero Helga seguía mirando el techo. 

"Pero si se ve bonita!" soltó el muchacho 

Arnold, Emily y Helga lo miraron. Solo que Helga se puso roja. 

"Claro que se ve bonita" dijo Emily acalorada

Arnold se preguntó si el también debía de decir algo, porque Emily no dejaba de verlo, ¿o era la ventana?. 

"Er..." 

"Cállate Arnold" 

Arnold se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué Helga no lo dejaba decir nada?

"¿Ya te presentaste?" le preguntó Emily al muchacho 

"Es cierto" dijo el mirando a Helga con sus ojos aceitunados

"Mi nombre es Edward-"

"Helga G. Pataki" dijo ella extendiendo la mano 

Edward se aclaró la garganta. Parecía confundido, tal vez fue por que Helga no lo dejo terminar... o algo 

"Es un placer" dijo el tomándole la mano. Luego miró a Arnold. 

"Supongo que eres Arnold??" 

Arnold asintió y le estrechó la mano tambien. 

"Este corsé me esta matando!" oyó a Helga decir 

"Señorita... Helga... ¿Qué significa la G.? Preguntó Edward

Arnold miró a Helga, esperando que le dijera al muchacho que eso no le importaba. 

"Geraldine" dijo ella como si nada quitándose los guantes de encaje. 

"¿Y porque no lo usas?" le preguntó Emily, agarrando los guantes que Helga se acababa de quitar 

"Pienso que es nefasto" 

"Así se llamaba mi abuela" dijo Edward

Helga alzó la vista 

"Pero a ella tampoco le gustaba su nombre" aclaró el muchacho

"Oh! Arnold!" exclamó Emily llevándose la mano a la boca 

Helga y Edward tambien lo miraron. 

"No puedes quedarte con esa ropa!" miró a Edward "¿le puedes prestar ropa?" 

Edward asintió. Y le hizo una señal a Arnold para que lo siguiera. 

Después de que Arnold estuviera listo se dirigieron a desayunar, todos comieron meno Edward quien se disculpó y fue a guardar su caballo. 

Según les había dicho, se disponía a cabalgar cuando los encontró a ellos. 

Arnold se sentía muy incómodo con la ropa que traía. Todo le quedaba muy pegado. Y no era exactamente porque estaba gordo ni nada. No podía encorvarse ni un poco.

Cuando le dijo esto a Helga ella le respondió que debía agradecer por no llevar todo lo que ella traía encima. 

El día se había ido muy rápido. Después de desayunar pasearon por los jadines hasta que ya no podían caminar mas. Y por la tarde todos fueron al pueblo (en el carruaje) a comprar ropa para Arnold y Helga. 

Aunque Arnold estaba feliz de que no tendría que usar ropa prestada, Helga se horrorizaba mas con cada vestido que se probaba... 

*** 

Se que no he puesto mucho del porque y como llegaron ahí, pero primero tengo que dejar en claro la historia, después va ser mas facil... 

Créanme ;) 

La traducción: 

"Tu ropa nunca se ve tan bien al siguiente día

Y tu cabello nunca cae de la misma forma

Pero nunca pareces acabarte las palabras"


	6. ¿Que prometido?

Just a day 

Just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by 

"Ordinary Day" – Vanessa Carlton 

Al siguiente día por la mañana una muchacha llamada Nora levantó a Helga temprano y la ayudó a ponerse el vestido que ella misma (Helga) había elegido. 

Se veía elegante (cual de esos vestidos no) pero no exagerada, era blanco pero tenía unas flores de diferentes colores bordadas. Lo cual le daba un toque casual. Pero Helga estaba segura de que ese vestido podría llevarlo tanto de día como de noche. 

Una vez lista y arreglada, Helga se encontró con todos en la mesa del comedor, en la que, como siempre, no se encontraba ni la madre ni el padre de Emily. 

"Me voy mañana por la mañana" anunció Edward después de tomar un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja 

"Pensé que vivías aquí" dijo Arnold 

"Claro que no, ¿me pasas la sal Geraldine?" 

Helga le paso el recipiente de madera y siguió comiendo. Había tratado miles de veces que Edward la llamara Helga, pero el se negaba a hacerle caso. 

"¿Pero no son primos o algo?" volvió a interrumpir Arnold 

Edward le disparó una mirada a Emily, pero esta lo ignoró y luego recargó su barbilla en sus manos. Y esperó a que Arnold terminara de masticar su bocado. 

"No, el es mi prometido" 

Lo siguiente que paso es que Helga empezó a toser por que se había atorado con la comida que tenía en la boca. Después de que su respiración se tranquilizara miró a Emily y después a Edward. 

"Tu..." empezó Helga

"Prometido??" terminó Arnold 

"¿Por qué no nos habían dicho?"

"Yo pensé que ya sabían" dijo Edward todavía mirando a Emily

"¿no están un poco jóvenes para estar comprometidos?" Arnold los miró "digo cuantos años tienen" 

"quince" contesto Emily 

"dieciséis" 

"Pero ustedes no se portan como novios" chilló Helga sorprendida 

"Bueno es que..." 

"¿Tu le pediste a ella que se casara contigo?" pregunto Arnold otra vez 

"No" 

Por primera vez después de este descubrimiento, Helga sonrió, con lo tonto que era Arnold, seguro todavía no entendía nada. 

"Hace aproximadamente un año" comenzo Emily "cuando mi familia y yo, nos mudamos aquí, mi papá conoció a este hombre que le agrado bastante" 

"Así que decidieron jugar ajedrez todos los domingos, y mi padre me dijo que este hombre tenía una hija mas o menos de mi edad que quería que conociera..." 

"Mi padre me arrastró a uno de sus juegos un caluroso domingo, me presentó a Edward y la verdad ni si quiera me agradó, pero nos obligaron a ir todos los demás domingos" 

"Emily y yo no hablábamos, solo veíamos a los dos hombre jugar, hasta que un día se nos ocurrió decir algo al mismo tiempo que les dio gracia" 

"Y decidieron comprometernos" terminó Emily 

"¿Y que fue lo que dijeron?" pregunto Helga curiosa 

Emily y Edward se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo 

"Padre, puedo ir a suicidarme ahora??" 

Pero toda la explicación que los dos muchachos no les era suficiente a los rubios. Así que siguieron haciendo preguntas mientras paseaban en el jardín. 

Helga descubrió que al principio a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea. Pero de todas formas los obligaban a pasar tiempo juntos. Y así fue hasta que fueron rompiendo el hielo y se hicieron amigos. 

Ahora que oía la versión completa, no parecía tan malo, exceptuando el hecho de que tendrían que casarse algún día y no estaban enamorados. Pero nadie sabe. Tal vez si se gustaban. 

Arnold seguía haciendo preguntas aparentemente fascinado, pero Helga dudaba que si lo hubieran comprometido con ella le hubiera gustado mucho. Pero tal vez pensaba en Lila. Esa tonta. 

Caminaba por otro de los muchos senderos del jardín cuando una muchacha de piel oscura se acerco corriendo hacia ellos y les indicó que debían volver al castillo. La madre de Emily quería verlos. 

"ustedes no digan nada ¿esta bien?" decía Emily mientras caminaban a prisa de regreso al castillo "Arnold cuando te extienda su mano, debes besarla ¿entiendes?" 

"si" 

"Muy bien desde el momento que entremos a la habitación, no pierdas tu postura Helga, y habla cuidadosamente" dieron la vielta en un pasillo y siguieron corriendo detrás de Emily  "mi madre es una de las personas mas sinceras y entrometidas de este planeta" 

Se paro abruptamente frente a una puerta. Se acomodó el vestido y Helga hizo lo mismo. Arregló el cuello de Arnold rápidamente y después toco tres veces. 

"Adelante" se oyó una voz melosa desde adentro 

Emily pasó primero, detrás de ella Helga, luego Arnold y por último Edward. 

Helga trataba de no verse muy sorprendida por la inmensidad de la habitación, sin duda era una hermosura. Pero no tenía tiempo para soñar despierta, debía estar atenta a la madre de Emily. 

"Ellos son las personas de las que te hablé la vez pasada, los conociste en el baile de primavera, aunque no creo que lo recuerdes" dijo Emily 

Helga esta 100% segura de que eso era un mentira. 

"Ella es Helga Geraldine Pataki" la señaló Emily y Helga hizo una pequeña reverencia 

"Arnold..." 

Para alivio de Arnold la señora no le tendió su mano asi que este solo hizo una reverencia 

"Y Edward se va mañana" 

"Mucho gusto, soy la madre de Emily, Carlotta" 

Emily se dejó caer en un sillón largo e invitó a Helga y Arnold a que se sentaran también 

"Edward, querido, ¿por qué te vas tan pronto?" 

Emily volteó los ojos

"Bueno pues-"

"Tengo una magnifica idea, ¿por qué no vamos todos al ballet hoy?" 

Emily que había estado jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello, se paró de un salto. 

"Madre..." 

"Oh vamos, será divertido" dijo ella mirando a Helga y luego a Arnold

"habíamos planeado hacer otra cosa" dijo Emily

Pero Carlotta no quitaba sus ojos de Helga que ya se empezaba a sentir incómoda 

"Geraldine" dijo mirándola todavía "así se llamaba la abuela de Edward, ¿sabías eso?" 

Helga asintió, no muy segura de si debía hablar 

"Ustedes son hermanos??" preguntó Carlotta a los muchachos moviendo su dedo índice hacia ellos 

"Er..." 

"No" contestó Emily por ellos y Helga estuvo a punto de suspirar cuando oyó a Emily de nuevo "Estan comprometidos" 

~~~

"Esta es una de las cosas mas embarazosas que he vivido" declaró Helga mientras Nora la peinaba. 

Al final la Carlotta había decidido que irían al ballet todos juntos, para celebrar a dos parejas juntas 

"Si le hubiera dicho que eran hermanos, ella te estaría buscando una pareja ahora" le contesto Emily que se encontraba sentada en la cama "y sería peor por que querría conocer a tus padres" 

"Si bueno, pudiste haber dicho que tengo SIDA o algo" 

"¿qué tienes que?" 

"Olvídalo" 

Helga se miró en el espejo con el vestido que le habían puesto, de varios colores fuertes, principalmente amarillo y azul. 

"Al menos no tenemos que actuar en frente de nadie, mas que tu madre, y no hacemos nada!" 

"Te equivocas" la interrumpió Emily "El próximo sábado va a ver un baile, en la casa, celebrando un nuevo contrato que mi padre firmo" 

"¿y?" dijo Helga tocándose los rulos que le había hecho Nora en la parte de arriba de su cabello 

"Y... si siguen aquí para entonces vas a actuar frente a toda la gente que mi madre te presente. Le agradas" 

Helga se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada, ella no pensaba quedarse tanto tiempo en este lugar. 

***

Muy bien... 

¿les gusto? 

Manden Review

¿lo odian? 

Manden Review

Solo un día 

Solo un día ordinario 

Solo tratando de pasarla 

Esta traducción me quedo muy mal  ^_^U


	7. Doritos y Coca Cola

N/A : Lamento tener que decir esto, pero voy a tardar un poco en poner los demas capitulos, por cosas tontas como: la escuela, tareas, examenes... ya saben. Pero mi computadora tiene un problemita tambien y pues eso puede retrasar todo lo que escriba en el poco tiempo q me va a quedar libre... 

PERO, no se preocupen, los capitulos van a seguir saliendo... =) 

Ah, y aprovecho esto para agradecer de todo corazón a quienes me envian REVIEWSSS!!! ... Mushas Gracias!!

We were strangers starting out on a journey

Never dreamin' what we had to go through 

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing 

At the beginning with you

"At the Beginning"- Soundtrack de Anastasia, Disney

Cuando el sol llego a los ojos cerrados de Arnold, este hizo lo que pudo para evitar levantarse. Le dolía la cabeza. Pero cuando oyó la voz del muchacho que lo ayudaba a vestirse, Harry, decidió desistir. 

Así que aun con la pereza por encima de todo, se paró, tomo un baño, se vistió y hablo un poco con Harry. Cuando se aseguro de que no le faltaba nada encima abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Helga. 

"Hola" dijo ella "vamos a desayunar" 

"ok" respondió Arnold sin mucho animo. 

El rubio nunca creyó que ver a personas bailando era tan cansado. Pero el evento duro 3 horas. Tres largas horas sentados rodeados de gente y acalorados. Fue horrible. Además Helga actuaba muy extraño, cada vez que Arnold se le acercaba para decirle algo, ella saltaba en su silla y después le decía que dejara de hablar. 

Así que el desayuno transcurrió callado. Bueno, Arnold estaba callado, por que Helga le explicaba que Emily, Edward y Carlotta habían ido al cementerio temprano. Y no sabía a que hora regresarían. 

 "Al cementerio??" pregunto Arnold

"Si, hoy se cumplen 10 años que su abuelo (el papá de su mamá) murió" 

"Oh" 

Una vez que terminaron de comer esperaron a que les levantaran los platos y se dirigieron al ventanal mas grande del castillo (o al menos eso decía Arnold) estuvieron mirando en silencio los jardines que se veían y luego Helga decidió sentarse en el suelo, viendo la gran ventana. Después de un rato, la conversación se torno hacia la escuela, los maestros y amigos. 

"Arnold, ¿tu consideras a Lila tu amiga?" 

Arnold, se sentó junto a Helga y después le dijo que si. 

"¿por qué? Le pregunto el 

Helga se alzó la falda al nivel de las rodillas y después se acomodó con las rodillas pegadas a la barbilla. 

"Por que... bueno es que ella... es muy... ingenua, en cierta forma" 

"¿cómo que ingenua en cierta forma?"

"Es que Lila es inteligente y astuta cuando a los demás se refiere, pero ella... debería poner mas atención en sus amistades"  

Arnold la miró en blanco y Helga lleno sus mejillas de aire expulsándolo lentamente. Luego siguió hablando. 

"ese amigo tuyo, el pelirrojo, ¿cómo es?... AH! Finnery" 

"¿Qué con el?"

"No quiero hablar mal de tus amigos ni nada, pero ¿no crees que el solo esta usando a Lila?" 

Arnold frunció el ceño. Pero si Lila y el no eran nada!. Si, el los había encontrado en aquella habitación muy juntitos hacía apenas unos días, pero- 

"necesito limpiar aquí" gruño una voz 

Arnold miro hacia arriba y se encontro con una mujer muy desagradable de dientes amarillos. Helga se levantó de inmediato. El se levantó también y después fueron al cuarto de Helga. 

Ella se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. 

"Ouch" se paro y encontró su discman ahí. 

Arnold se rió de ella y luego se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana. 

"veo que te deshiciste de esos rulos" le dijo a Helga mirando la trenza que llevaba en el cabello 

"me veía ridícula, nunca voy a dejar que me peinen así" 

"¿Qué hay del baile del próximo sábado?" 

Helga no dijo nada, y por un momento Arnold pensó que se había quedado dormida, pero luego ella alzó la cabeza. 

"No pienso quedarme tanto tiempo..." 

Arnold dejo de ver la cantidad de muñecos en el sillón y arreglo su mirada en Helga. 

"ya llevamos aquí tres días!" continuo ella "y aunque nunca creí decir esto... extraño mi casa, y la TV, la comida chatarra, el ruido de los carros, la contaminación, hasta la estúpida computadora... Phoebe" 

"Yo tambien extraño todo eso Helga, pero debemos de ver el lado bueno, en este momento podríamos estar muriendo de hambre o como esclavos... uno nunca sabe..." 

"A ti no te importa porque no tienes que usar estos horribles vestidos"

"Claro que me importa" dijo Arnold indignado "todos los días pienso en la forma en que entramos aquí... y como salir"

Pero Helga no parecía escucharlo, estaba buscando algo en su mochila 

"Helga..." 

"Aquí esta!" sacó triunfal de su mochila una bolsa de Doritos y al abrió, tomo uno y le acercó la bolsa a Arnold "¿quieres?" 

Arnold tomó uno automáticamente, y lo miró como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo, le había tocado uno todo _volteado_ estaba como enrollado. 

"Le voy a guardar unos a Emily... para que los pruebe..." oía balbucear a Helga 

Pero Arnold seguía mirando el Dorito, había algo que le recordaba, solo que no podía poner el dedo en eso. Y de pronto la imagen del pequeño remolino negro que había visto antes de llegar aquí le vino a la mente. 

"¿No te lo vas a comer?" pregunto Helga "Arnold..." 

Arnold despegó su mirada del Dorito , se lo metió a la boca y miró a Helga 

"Vamos al sótano" 

Al principio Arnold tenía todo un plan, bajar al sótano y buscar la causa de su regreso al pasado. Pero con lo grande que era el lugar, no tenían idea de donde estaba el dichoso sótano. 

"Me duelen los pies" se quejo Helga y luego se paró y se quito los zapatos. 

"Ya sé" dijo Arnold de pronto "¿qué te parece si vamos afuera y después entramos y buscamos el sótano?"

Helga lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciendo '_Que estúpida idea' _

"Así encontraste el sótano la primera vez no?" le explico cabeza de balón "primero estábamos en el jardín y luego-"

"tienes razón" 

Les llevó otro rato encontrar la salida al jardín, pero cuando llegaron decidieron descansar un poco. 

"Siento que hemos dado mil vueltas" dijo Arnold recargado sobre un rosal

"HEMOS dado mil vueltas" lo corrigió Helga sobandose los pies 

Arnold y Helga estaban listos para volver a entrar a la casa cuando el primero sintió que los miraban. 

Arnold volteo y le pareció ver a alguien con cabello largo escondido detrás de los arbustos a lo lejos. 

"Mira Helga" Arnold la volteo para que viera pero no había nada 

"No es nada, cabeza de balón, ahora vamos" 

Para su alegría encontraron rápido el camino al sótano, pero para su desgracia estaba cerrado con llave. 

"Genial" dijo Helga lanzando los brazos al aire "genial" 

Una muchacha vestida de verde con un gorro y delantal blanco que paso por ahí con un paquete en los brazos se paro frente a ellos 

"¿se les ofrece algo?"  pregunto la doncella 

"er... tiene la llave de este lugar?" le dijo Helga 

La muchacha nego con la cabeza 

"La señorita Emily, la tiene colgada de su cuello todo el tiempo" 

"Gracias" Arnold dijo viendo como se perdía en un pasillo 

Helga miró a Arnold y luego le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera 

"¿a dónde vamos?" pregunto el curioso

"A mi habitación" 

"¿Por qué?" 

"No se si ella o Emily nos esta mintiendo" explicó Helga  

"hoe?" 

"La muchacha dijo que Emily tenía la llave siempre en su cuello" 

"aha" 

"y... cuando Emily nos saco del sótano dijo: '_Esperen, voy por la llave_' "

"Ah!" dijo Arnold entendiendo todo "entonces tienes algo que nos ayudara a encontrar alguna pista en tu habitación?" 

"No" contesto Helga abriendo las puertas dobles de su recamara "acabo de recordar que también traigo Coca Cola" 

Arnold sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón lleno de muñecos y miraba a Helga buscar la Coca en su mochila, cuando habían llegado, tenía la impresión de que Helga lo evitaba... pero ya no... 

***

Este capitulo me gusto!!

Ay envien Review porfis porfis... 

"Éramos extraños comenzando un viaje 

Nunca soñamos por lo que tendríamos que pasar

Ahora aquí estamos y de pronto estoy parado 

En el principio contigo"


	8. Un torcido cuento de hadas

I've been having difficulties keeping to myself 

Feelings and emotions better left up on the shell 

Animals and children tell the truth they never lie

Which one is more human?

There´s a thought now you decide 

"The Animal Song" – Savage Garden 

"¿Estas segura que no te quieres cambiar?"

"Segurísima" contesto Helga por enésima vez "solo es una manchita" 

Y Emily se volvió a poner roja. Helga suspiró. 

Su plan de darle a probar Coca Cola a Emily, no había resultado como planeado. Tomo un trago y después lo roció todo en la cara de Helga, aclamando que le quemaba. 

Después de que se hubo disculpado con la rubia, Arnold le explico que tenía _gas_ pero nada le había quemado. Emily quería que Helga se cambiara de vestido porque algunas gotas le cayeron en el corsé beige, pero Helga se negaba rotundamente. 

Y tenía un muy buena razón: este vestido era bastante _cómodo_ a comparación de los otros que había usado. No tenía escote. Y todavía no se olvidaba de la noche en el ballet. 

Su vestido era muy _atrevido_ para su gusto, pero no había dicho nada para no reclamarle a Emily (después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos). El resultado fue una noche muy incómoda. Cada vez que alguien mas alto que ella se le acercaba, se tapaba con el abanico o se volteaba. 

Arnold le preguntó dos veces si estaba enojada, y ella solo le decía que se volteara y pusiera atención. Fue horrible. 

"HELGA" le gritó en el oído Arnold 

"eh?" 

"Que si ya tienes hambre" 

Helga se encogió de hombros. 

"Ya vamos a comer, _yo_ si tengo hambre" dijo Edward

"Eddy Eddy" dijo Helga meneando la cabeza y con la tonadita de esa canción vieja. 

Edward sonrió y después salió del cuarto seguido por... todos los demas. Pero (para sufrimiento de Edward) se detuvieron un momento en el vitral que todos acordaban era el mas grande y hermoso. Estaba abierto y a lo lejos se veían los arbustos en forma de laberinto que había en el jardín principal. 

Cada vez que Helga lo veía, se sentía pequeña, no solo por el hecho de que el jardín era enorme, sino también porque estar en el castillo la hacía sentir como en un _cuento de hadas_. 

E instantáneamente sus ojos cayeron en Arnold, que veía perdido el horizonte sin hacer ningun caso de lo que Emily decía. Helga se preguntaba si ahora pensaba que ella era una entrometido. Por lo que le había dicho de Lila, en realidad la pelirroja no le caía _tan_ mal-

"¿ven eso?" pregunto Arnold señalando al laberinto de plantas

"claro que lo vemos" le contesto Helga sarcásticamente "es solo un arbusto" 

"NO, detrás del arbusto Helga, es la niña que vimos cuando estábamos hablando aquí!" 

"yo no vi a nadie" le dijo Helga mirando con mayor interés afuera 

"¿crees que sea una ladrona?" pregunto Emily 

"vamos a ver" 

"Arnold espera!!" Helga saltó fuera del vitral y comenzó a seguir al muchacho. 

Mientras mas se acercaba, mas se notaba el rostro que salía de los arbustos. Y de pronto, como si la niña se hubiera dado cuenta de que la buscaban a ella, desapareció. 

Arnold se paró abruptamente y Helga que iba detrás de el, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no chocar contra el. 

"Hel-ga" 

Helga se dio la vuelta, era Emily, que se agarraba el pecho como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. 

"No me había dado cuenta que nos seguiste" le dijo Helga, pero Emily seguía respirando agitado. 

Después se les unió Edward con una manzana en la mano. 

"¿cuándo te dio tiempo de ir por una manzana?!" lo cuestionó Emily ya recuperada . Pero Edward solo sonrió. 

"Ahí esta!!" grito Arnold de pronto y se echó a correr. 

Y todos detrás de el. Helga se sentía muy pesada y lenta. Estúpido vestido. Al menos la falda era negra y no se notaría tanto si la ensuciaba con la tierra y el pasto. 

Siguieron corriendo hasta que Arnold se volvió a detener, mirando en todas direcciones, como si lo estuvieran llamando y no supiera de donde. 

Helga miró a su alrededor también. A unos cuantos metros de ellos había una cabaña con aspecto desagradable. Y un muchacho de piel oscura recogía paja de un recipiente de madera. 

"Es el establo" dijo Edward y luego mordió su manzana

"Disculpa!" Arnold llamó al muchacho que recogía la paja, pero cuando este  vio que Arnold lo llamaba se metió al establo rápidamente. 

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Helga 

"Se supone que no debes hablar con los esclavos" 

"¿ESCLAVOS?!!" casi grito Arnold 

"si, esclavos" le repitió Emily como si hablaran de lo mas normal del mundo 

"Es cierto" dijo Helga con cara de asco "esto es un _torcido cuento de hadas_" 

Pero Arnold no le hizo caso y miraba las puertas del establo muy serio. 

"Hay que preguntarle si ha visto a la niña que vi" 

"Cabeza de balón, ¿cuál es tu obsesión con la pobre niña?" 

Pero Arnold no le contesto hasta que estuvieron a dentro del establo. 

"Se me hace familiar" 

Una vez que entraron, Helga se pregunto como Edward podía seguir comiendo su manzana. El lugar estaba muy húmedo y olía mal. 

"Disculpa" repitió Arnold "Has visto a una niña con cabello negro largo pasar por aquí?"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y luego se dispuso a darle una mezcla a los caballos que ahí había. 

Arnold se recargo pesadamente en uno de los _postes de madera _ que había y Helga caminó hacia la puerta tapándose la nariz. 

Siguieron en silencio un rato mirando como el muchacho (que los ignoraba por completo) alimentaba los caballos. O al menos eso hacía Helga. 

Cuando le llego el turno al caballo mas cerca de la entrada, Helga notó que el muchacho no tenía zapatos y que sus tobillos sangraban. 

De repente la rubia sintió como si le oprimieran el corazón. ¿Cómo dejaban que la gente viviera así?. Luego recordó que llevaba un pañuelo con el que se cubría las manchas de refresco de la blusa. 

Se lo desamarró y estiró la mano para que el niño lo tomara. Pero este ni si quiera la miraba. 

"Es para tus tobillos" le explicó Helga 

Pero el niño no alzaba la vista del suelo. Helga volteo los ojos y se acercó para meterle el pañuelo en la bolsa del pantalón roto. Y el muchacho había retrocedido como si Helga lo quisiera morder. 

"Solo, quiero darte esto" dijo ella extendiéndole el pañuelo "Anda!, tómalo!" Helga le zarandeo el pañuelo frente a los ojos 

"Helga!" la regaño Arnold, pero el niño por fin tomó el pañuelo

Helga sonrió. 

"Si nos dices a donde fue la niña, te daremos dinero" le ofreció Emily 

Pero el muchacho que ahora se vendaba la mano con el pañuelo no le respondió. 

"¿Qué tal zapatos?" pregunto Helga 

El niño la miro y luego negó con la cabeza otra vez. 

"Esta bien" dijo Arnold "Ya déjenlo en paz" 

"Vámonos" 

"Pero... de todas maneras, te voy a regalar unos zapatos" le aseguro Helga y luego salió del establo junto con los demás. 

No habían caminado ni cinco metros cuando el muchacho corrió hacia ellos, se paro frente a Helga y dijo: 

"En el pueblo" 

Le dieron las gracias y luego esperaron a que Arnold dijera algo, pues el era quien estaba detrás de la niña. 

"¿Qué tan lejos esta el pueblo?" 

"A una media hora en carruaje" le dijo Edward 

"Pero papá no nos dejara ir al pueblo y mucho menos llevarnos el carruaje" dijo Emily 

"Tienes razón" Edward tiró el hueso de la manzana al pasto

"Hey Arnold" le dijo Helga sonriendo "¿Te acuerdas cuando me caí de aquel pony?"  

***

Y aun así otro capitulo mas de esta fascinante historia (ay si)  =p

Escríbanme sus Reviews... yo se que quieren... ;) 

La cancioncilla: 

"He estado teniendo dificultades guardándome 

Sentimientos y emociones que mejor hay que conservar

Los animales y niños dicen la verdad nunca mienten 

¿Cuál es mas humano?

Eso es algo que tu decides" 


	9. Viaje al pueblo

Making my way downtown 

Walking fast 

Faces pass […]

Staring blankly ahead 

Just making my way through the crowd… 

"A thousand miles" – Vanessa Carlton 

Arnold no cabía en si de la risa que tenía. Y no era precisamente porque hubiera un payaso frente a el contándole los mejores chistes. 

Era Helga... 

Cuando Helga le preguntó lo del pony a Arnold, este recordó los caballos del establo y propuso cabalgar hasta el pueblo. Para Edward y Emily no fue una idea tan mala, inclusive el habia cabalgado alguna vez... y no era exactamente un caballo. De hecho, era una mula... de cualquier forma, Helga había dicho que era una MUY mala idea.... 

Pero no le hicieron caso.... 

"Monta ya Helga!" 

"Cierra la boca, estoy tratando aquí!" 

Arnold volvió a reír. Aunque Helga no lo decía, tenía el presentimiento de que le daba miedo el caballo. Y no es que fuera exagerada, aquel caballo en realidad daba miedo. Negro y tan grande que asemejaba mas un elefante que un caballo, y cada vez que la muchacha se le acercaba meneaba la cabeza y daba una patada al suelo. 

Y una vez mas Helga retrocedió. 

"Vayan ustedes" dijo al final cansada 

"Mira..." Edward se acercó al caballo, se agarró fuertemente de la silla y luego lo montó como si nada "Ahora inténtalo tu" 

Helga le envió una mirada sarcástica y luego miró a Edward muy seria. 

"No puedo" dijo meneando la cabeza

"Vamos Helga, si se puede!" Arnold la molestó un poco al mismo tiempo que trepaba al caballo café que se veía mas manso que el negro. 

Edward se bajó del caballo de un salto, jaló a Helga del brazo, la paro junto al caballo... 

"Sube el pie" le ordenó el pelirrojo a Helga 

"no-"

"Súbelo!" 

Helga hizo lo que le ordenaron. 

"Ahora toma fuertemente esta parte de la silla e impúlsate lo mas fuerte que puedas, cuando dejes de tocar el piso, lanza tu pierna del otro lado" 

Helga parecía lista para salir corriendo, pero luego respiró hondo y... lo hizo 

Edward sonrió. 

"muy bien" le dijo, regresando a su sonrisa de siempre 

"¿Me voy con Arnold?" preguntó Emily que no había dicho nada 

"Si" Edward montó el caballo negro donde estaba Helga 

Arnold se bajo del caballo y dejo que Emily subiera primero, ella monto mas rápido que Helga y luego miró a Arnold. 

Después de que Arnold subió se encontró en una situación muy incómoda, ya que no sabía de donde agarrarse y la verdad no tenía tanta confianza con Emily. Al parecer Helga y Edward se dieron cuenta porque al poco rato los dos se reían. 

"Oh cállense" les advirtió Arnold "ustedes están igual que yo!" 

De repente los dos dejaron de reír y se miraron. 

"Muy bien Cabeza de Balón" dijo Helga, con mas confianza que al principio "cámbiate de caballo porque yo no me muevo de aquí" 

Y al cabo de un rato los dos caballos emprendieron el viaje mas o menos largo al pueblo. Pasaron diez minutos.... veinte... treinta... y cinco... Arnold comenzaba a impacientarse y la verdad las piernas lo estaban matando. Claro que Helga iba como si nada porque a cada rato se movia y acomodaba como quería. 

"Ya llegamos" 

Arnold y Helga alzaron la vista. Frente a ellos, había un mundo de gente caminando de aquí allá. Algunos con cestas llenas de fruta, otros llevaban en la espalda grandes cantidades de granos en bolsas de piel. 

Algunos niños corrían y gritaban de un lado a otro, otros cuantos hombres gritaban lo que tenían de mercancía y una que otra pareja se decía cosas al oído. 

Pero a pesar de que el pueblo se veía llena de vida, a Arnold le pareció un lugar muy triste, las calles llenas de lodo, los niños caminaba con las ropas rotas y torcidas y la mayoría de las personas parecían de clase baja. Había viejitos enfermos pidiendo dinero... 

"Que horrible lugar" dijo Helga tratando de bajar del caballo y fallando en el intento. 

"A mis padres no les gusta que venga aquí sola" dijo Emily desmontando del caballo y acomodándose el sombrero 

Arnold bajo del caballo y Edward miraba el lugar con las manos en la cadera. Helga todavía no podía bajar del caballo... 

"Podemos dejar los caballos en este lugar y encargárselos a alguien" sugirió Edward 

"Y si los roban??" preguntó Arnold 

"No lo harán, si conocen a mi padre" dijo Emily guiñándole el ojo al rubio 

"Y..." 

THUD

Todos voltearon y encontraron a Helga en el suelo  con la falda a las rodillas y sonriendo un poco apenada. Arnold se acercó para ayudarla a pararse. Y le costó mucho trabajo. 

"Helga estas engordando o es el vestido?" 

Helga lo golpeo en el brazo. Y aunque (para su sorpresa) no le dolió nada a Arnold, hizo cara de dolor. 

"Como decía" dijo Helga volteando los ojos al ver a Arnold sobandose el brazo "¿por donde vamos a empezar a buscar?" 

La cara de Arnold se ensombreció mientras miraba a toda la gente de un lado a otro. Helga tenía razón, por un loco momento pensó que esa niña que había visto le podía decir como regresar a su tiempo... Arnold sabía que era algo muy improbable, pero había soñado con ella una vez... 

Exactamente igual se veía, con su ropa rara y su cabello negro cayéndole en los hombros; el estaba perdido y no encontraba el camino a casa, y luego apareció ella- 

"Tierra a ARNOLD" 

Arnold pestañeo y de pronto estaba frente a frente con Helga, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  Y recordó a Cecile, con los cabellos sueltos... se veía diferente... se veía... bonita...  

"¿Qué le sucede?" dijo Helga apartándose bruscamente de Arnold y comenzando a acariciar el caballo negro distraídamente  

"Tengo una idea!" gritó de pronto Emily 

"¿Qué dices?" pregunto Edward 

"Ahora que recuerdo conozco a una persona muy parecida a aquella niña, la he visto algunas veces y es muy buena persona" 

"¿te llevas con alguien del pueblo?" pregunto Edward incrédulo 

"No le digas a nadie" le pidió Emily con ojos de perrito 

Edward llamó a un muchacho y le pidió que cuidara los caballos mientras no estaban, prometiéndole algunas monedas de oro cuando regresaran. 

Y entonces los cuatro partieron a... en realidad ninguno mas que Emily sabía a donde se dirigían. 

Caminaron en silencio mientras Emily buscaba el susodicho lugar. Les había explicado en pocas palabras que esta mujer, era muy _especial_, pero no había querido decir por que. Y también les dijo que ella tenía su puesto a la mitad del pueblo exactamente...

Arnold sabía sin entender porque Helga no le hablaba. Parecía enojada. Iba caminando al frente con Emily sin decir una sola palabra, mirando a la gente _demasiado_ interesada. 

Cuando comenzaron el recorrido ella iba junto de el pero no le decía nada, y cuando Arnold trató de iniciar la conversación, Helga se vio muy interesada en unas muñecas de trapo horribles... 

En fin, después de 10 minutos de camino, Arnold se sentía mareado por el olor, la gente olía muy mal y de vez en cuando algún mercader les escupía los pies (sin querer...), era muy desagradable... 

Emily y Helga se detuvieron de golpe y como Arnold no iba poniendo atención chocó con Helga, quien lo miro de reojo pero no le hizo mas caso. 

"Escuchen lo que les voy a decir" comenzó Emily parándose frente a ellos como una guía en otro país " es un lugar muy singular y la mujer también, no hagan comentarios sobre sus ojos NI de su boca, ¿entendido?" 

Edward y Arnold asintieron y Helga miro detrás de Emily con interés. 

"Ahora, señoras y señores"  dijo ella haciendo un ademán para que entraran primero que ella a la pequeña tienda. 

Cuando Arnold entró, le pareció que era de noche, el lugar estaba iluminado por algunas velas solamente, lo que los dejaba en una semi- oscuridad. Le llegaba un olor extraño y había cosas colgadas por todas partes. En el centro de la habitación, había una mesa baja que tenía lo que parecía una bola de cristal. Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada. 

"Pónganse cómodos mis niños" se oyó una voz melosa salir de la penumbra y Arnold estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón al ver a la mujer, salir de las sombras. 

Tenía los ojos de gato. 

***

¿Qué tal?... Me tarde un poco en poner este capitulo no?

Pero solo un poquito... O.o

Esta bien, mucho... pero al fin llegó... 

 La traducción de la singular canción que elegí para este singular capítulo: 

"Haciendo mi camino al centro de la ciudad 

Caminando rápido 

Rostros pasan [...]

Mirando fijamente adelante 

Solo haciendo mi camino entre la multitud"


End file.
